


A Humorous Attempt At Life

by AMOMynous (CaptainSpaceDonut)



Series: A MyStreet Experience [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adding more every chapter, Damn, F/F, F/M, FRICKITY FRACK, Have mercy ive started to write again and posting after, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tera is only implied here, and some others - Freeform, gawd same, idk three years?, that bread life for my son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSpaceDonut/pseuds/AMOMynous
Summary: At the start of everything, there's was a flicker of.. change in the timeline. Something was different.A slow retelling of the events in Falcon Claw and its students. Monday faces the hands of fate, college, social anxiety, self-deprecation, werewolves, meif'was, witches, a cult, friends, family, and probably love?All this boy wants is just to bake bread for sweet old ladies.





	A Humorous Attempt At Life

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo, mom here. This is the first part of a series Ive been planning since I saw the lack of MyStreet content and have decided to rise from the ashes and probably make something. It's been a while since i posted a story (if you know who i am, damn, how'd you do it?) so please let me warm-up these fingers. First chapter probably has a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, see if i got any facts wrong, since i probably will. Anyway, here you go:

As a young kid, it never occurred to my young mind that I would be some kind of hero in the far future. I’m not here to brag about my success or my bravery or yap about my destiny. No, it was never in my mind to be one in the first place.  
  
I wanted to be a baker! A simple baker baking bread for sweet old ladies that wake up too early to get that good chewy goodness. I wanted a simple life, just to avoid the hectic life most adults I saw when I was kid seem to have. I had great grades, good friends, and, well, a big family. I was the youngest out of five, you know how siblings are. Always taking the spotlight with their accomplishments and unique personality traits that just tickles you wrong. I didn’t mind in the end, they were loving and caring, though a tad weird.  
  
The reason why it bothered me at all was because how bland I looked like amongst them.  
  
I grew up, thinking, “Wow, I look like a loaf of bread among cakes.” And it kept tickling me till I reached college. Hard as it was, living away from such a big family was a relief to me. I had my own place with a roommate, I had some friends who came to the same university but this was probably the first time I was truly alone, a fresh start. No more thinking like a piece of loaf, time to be one of the cakes!  
  
Is what I thought at the start. No. I was wrong. I still think like that.  
  
Moving day was easy, if crying parents and exasperated students are an easy sight for you. This was my second year, really, moved here almost late in first year because of an error with the mail being sent to the wrong person. Messy stuff.  
  
I missed orientation day too but the story for that was a little hilarious and awfully stressful for everyone in the family. Maybe even for you.  
  
Falcon Claw University was something strange yet special, this is where I came out bit by bit out of my shell, learned to open up like a flower in my first year.  
  
If a flower was a gangly 6’6 human with an affinity to pull out bread puns.  
  
It’s neither here nor there.  
  
It was my second year in Falcon Claw that really stamped my doom, I think. I was going to class one cloudy morning, chewing on a sandwich, coffee on one hand, heavy books in a sling bag. I was going to my calculus class and I needed the mental build up to handle it so I was just humming and secretly dreading for it. I was coming around the corner when I bumped into someone, making me drop the cup of cold coffee on the ground.  
  
My pockets silently screamed at the waste of two dollars for that. I snapped down to the ground to stare sadly at my drink, wincing when I heard a groan in front of me. Looking down (and down and down) I find myself staring at a fluff of long black hair, the color purple punch its way to my vision and saw them rub their forehead. It took a long embarrassing moment to realize a girl fell on the ground because of me, I gasped and knelt down, to help her up.  
  
“Hey, Oh goodness, I’m so very sorry!” I said, offering my hand to her.  
  
She shook her head and looked up. Her eyes, golden as they were, looked sheepish. Embarrassed as well. I sighed and pulled her up. Patting her head unconsciously, removing any kind of dust, I looked down to her and saw that she was craning her head up to look at mine. We stood there for a moment, quiet, when we both bust out laughing.  
  
“Oh Irene, I’m sorry about that!” I said after our outburst, she snickered and flipped her hair back. Clutching her books to her chest, I observed her for a bit.  
  
She has long black hair and has a tan complexion, her long sleeved purple shirt and black shorts with long cat thigh high socks and black boots really fits her, her golden eyes twinkling. If I wasn’t so bland next to her and was naturally awkward, any guy would have flirted with her already. Ah, but then, mom taught me better than that.  
  
“No problem! I didn’t see you when I turned around the corner, I think I was so deep into my dreaded calculus work on my first day that I just didn’t realize my surroundings!” She said, scratching the back of her head. I perked up when she said calculus, I tilted my head to her and said, “Oh, you have calculus too? I’m actually going to the building for that, you may have passed by it already. We can go together there, who’s your professor?” her face turned cherry and laughed uneasily, she muttered a name and I smile, I was used to listen to my older sister who was more shy than me, she sometimes revert to mumbling when we were kids. I shook my head. No time like the present. Family thoughts can wait.  
  
“Hey, we have the same class then, we can go there together.” She nods and we start walking.  
  
We talked aimlessly as a distraction, some light pierced through the clouds, making the grounds misty with morning sunlight.  
  
“First day, huh?” I said conversationally, she nods with enthusiasm. “Yup! First year too, fresh out of high school.”  
  
“Cool, this is my second year but I moved majors this year so I can focus more on my baking but I have a darn calculus class because of that. I don’t know why, maybe I did a mistake, but here we are.” I sighed and shook my bangs out of my eyes. I may have to cut them again, getting a bit too long.  
  
“Baking? Oh, Culinary? That sounds so— oh, shoot, I never asked for your name!” Her eyes widened, sunlight caught her eyes, making them sparkle even more. I bit my lip from laughing. I extended my hand towards and said “Chase Monday Bennett, at your service.” I grinned.  
  
She puffed up and reached to shake mine, her hand engulfed by my hands. She nodded.  
  
“My name is Aph-“  
  
“HEY THERE APHMAU!” Just like that, she was whirled away from me and into the building, I blinked and laughed a loud.  
  
I may have looked crazy but then again that moment was crazy too. A very interesting day it was going to be for me, I thought as I stare at the retreating backs of the girl being huddled by her friend. Her eyes panicked as she stares at me for help. I shrug and follow, not before I look up.  
  
Sunlight finally broke through and the clouds parted to see the sky was terrifyingly blue today.  
  
My eyes reflected back. I walk into the building amused.


End file.
